


You're On Your Own

by Corbella0417



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles fic, Itching Powder, M/M, Prank War, jared better watch his back, jared's a moose, jensen is with misha, misha is annoyed, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared wants to start a new prank war with Jensen by his side. But Jensen isn't so keen on joining him when the guy he's going after is his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're On Your Own

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly Cockles fluff piece I decided to write up. 
> 
> I have no Beta so any mistakes are my own.

“I’m going to kill him!” Misha growled as he stormed into his trailer. 

Jensen followed a safe distance behind as he continued to laugh, holding his sides because they were starting to hurt. Misha turned to him and glared. “This isn’t funny Jay! This is freaking torture!” He yelled as he started scratching again. 

Jensen finally caught his breath and stood up straight, watching as Cas scratched and squirmed. “Ok ok here…let me help you.” 

Jensen grabbed a bag and pulled Misha into the bathroom. As Misha stripped down he threw the clothes into the bag. 

“Jay…can you scratch me?” 

He sounded miserable and Jensen felt bad for him. “Ok, turn around.” Misha turned and Jensen started to scratch, starting at the back of his neck all the way down to the back of his legs. 

He knew the pain Misha was feeling. Once he and Jared became friends their prank war became a thing of legend. And the first thing Jared did to him was use itching powder on all of his clothes. 

When Misha was satisfied he hopped in the shower to scrub down and plan his revenge on the moose. Jensen grabbed the bag and headed out, taking it back to the wardrobe trailer to be cleaned. As he walked up he heard Jared laughing. 

“You realize you just started another war right?” Jensen asked with a laugh. 

Jared shrugged. “I’m not worried….it’s Misha. He’s harmless.” 

Jensen smirked at him as he leaned against the wall. “I don’t know man… You should have heard him planning when I left.” 

Jared still didn’t look worried though and Jensen knew this would get bad. Those two going at it was something he didn’t want anything to do with. 

“I’ll have you on my side though right Jay?” Jared asked as he clapped him on the shoulder. 

“Yeah no, I’m not getting involved in this. This is your fight not mine.” Jensen said as he pushed off the wall and started walking, Jared following him closely. 

“Come on! Me and you make a great team!” 

Jensen stopped and turned to look at him, giving him a slightly sympathetic look. “I would but, I don’t sleep you. I sleep with him. And I really don’t want a case of blue balls right now. Sorry Jar,” he said as he gripped his shoulder and walked off. 

He reached the trailer and walked in just as Misha stepped out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. “Feel better now?” 

Misha nodded. “Yeah thanks. Did you see the moose?” 

“I did.” 

“What did he say?” 

“That he wanted us to team up to take you on.” 

“What did you say back?” 

Jensen stepped forward and kissed him. “That I’m screwing you and not dumb enough to say yes.” 

Misha smiled against his mouth as he kissed him back. “Good boy,” he said as he tugged Jensen back to the bed. 

Jensen smiled with arousal in his eyes as he followed obediently. He knew what side to stay on and nothing was making him lose that sweet ass.


End file.
